Many types of fluid filters are used in engine lubrication systems, hydraulic systems and fuel systems to remove particles from the fluid being circulated. Typically, these filters are secured to and removed from these systems by engaging a threaded spud. In order to facilitate gripping of these filters an exterior surface of the filter is configured to have a textured surface such that gripping of the same by a hand or tool is enhanced. Furthermore and in order to provide the necessary markings to the commercial embodiment it is necessary to provide indicia to the exterior surface of the filter.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an item with indicia disposed on a textured surface in a cost-efficient manner and a method for applying the indicia.